Qwiky Lube
by Zrina
Summary: With college just a few days away, this is Sasuke's last chance to experience the one thing that life in the big city just can’t offer. Naru/Sasu Anal, Language, M/M, Oneshot, Yaoi


**AN: My belated birthday present to Adi/Silverwyrm! I told her that I wasn't going to do one, but then she whipped out the puppy-dog eyes and that's all it took. sighs**

**WARNINGS: M/M slash, Yaoi, LEMON, Language, etc...**

**pairings: NaruxSasu**

**Thanks for reading!! **

* * *

**Qwiky Lube**

The young man staring out through the window of the jewelry store was tastefully enough dressed for the small town in which he lived. The black button down shirt over a white wife-beater, black jeans and matching black and white converse sneakers went well with his pale skin, ebony-blue hair and onyx eyes.

Those eyes were currently riveted on the brake and lube shop on the corner a few doors down across the street. It was after four o'clock and old man Jiraiya had already left to get a head start on his drinking down at the titty bar at the outskirts of town. As usual, his nephew was left to close the shop down by himself.

"Sasuke, did you place the order for Mrs. Haruno?" his mother asked from the elegant glass counter in the center of the store.

"Yes, Mother," he replied absently. He glanced down at his watch and noticed that it was almost time.

"I am so proud of you," Mikoto suddenly gushed, going into what Sasuke thought of as her hormonal "my little bird's leaving the nest" mode. "Next Monday is the big day! You have everything packed and ready to go, right?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he answered the same question for the tenth time that day. "Yes, Mother."

"Don't take that tone with me and stop rolling your eyes," the woman said although there was no possible way for her to have seen him. "I can't help but be excited! My boy's finally going off to college to make something of himself." There was a slight pause before she continued in a slightly softer voice. "Your father would have been proud."

His father wouldn't even have noticed, Sasuke thought even as a lance of guilt went through him. He had loved his father, but there had been no denying that the man's eyes had been filled with his elder son's accomplishments. Sasuke reminded himself that his bitterness was wasted and served no purpose. A drunk driver had made sure that his father would never see his youngest son's accomplishments in life and had forever removed Itachi as a rival for their father's affections.

Of course, he thought as his gaze returned to the mechanic's shop on the corner, he had a different sort of rival now.

"Mom, I'm going to go get an oil change in my car," he announced with a last glance at his watch. "Before the long trip next week."

"Good idea. I don't want you breaking down on the side of the road or anything," she said with a smile. "Go on. I'll close up here."

Naruto glanced up at the clock. It was ten 'til five and pretty doubtful that he would have any other customers for the day. After making one last effort to wipe some of grease off of his hands, he walked over and started pulling down the bay doors at the back of the shop where the cars exited after maintenance.

It was hot out and even though the tan coveralls he was forced to wear were lightweight, he still felt dirty and sticky after being in them all day. He just wanted to go home, take a shower and relax for a few minutes.

He had just started pulling down the first of the three bay doors in front of the shop when a familiar looking Chevy Camaro pulled into the furthest bay. Gritting his teeth, he continued to pull down the remaining doors, including the one behind the sleek silver car. He would just open up the one in front of the car and the driver could pull on through and be on his way.

The last thing he wanted to do was to put up with that bastard right now.

"We're closed," he announced loudly as he latched the last door into place.

The car door opened and Sasuke Uchiha slid out of his seat, leaving the door open behind him. "It's not five yet, slacker," he said as he leaned with a graceful negligence against the side of his car and crossed his arms in front of him.

"Fuck off, Uchiha, I'm not in the mood," Naruto retorted sourly.

Sasuke shrugged. "Fine. I'll just mention to your uncle how you turned me away."

Naruto winced. If the jerk did that, and he had no delusions that he wouldn't, he'd have to listen to Jiraiya bitch for the next four hours afterwards about responsibility, how business didn't grow on trees, blah, blah, blah, etcetera, etcetera.

Naruto leveled a glare at the arrogant asshole when he saw the other's eyes focus in on him. A sensation that had unfortunately become common started to prickle down his spine as an _awareness_ of the other seemed to grab hold of him. Usually the feeling preceded one of them launching himself at the other and them trying to beat the mutual shit out of each other.

And they both knew that it was just an excuse to touch the other.

When they clashed it was a thrilling mix of straining muscle; hot, moist breath; sweat slickened skin; grunts, growls and curses; and the breathtaking feeling of a hard body twisting and writhing underneath each other. It inevitably left them both with cuts and bruises as well as the overwhelming urge to masturbate to the sensations that night in their respective showers.

Naruto tore his eyes away with some difficulty. "Shut the door," he grumbled as he moved to the lift controls.

The sound of the car door closing echoed loudly in the high-ceilinged room. Naruto immediately hit the controls to lift the car up, forcing Sasuke to take a quick step backwards and bringing a scowl to the young man's face.

Sasuke watched as Naruto wordlessly brought a wheeled cart over with a large basin in which to catch the old oil. The blond then lifted dirty hands up to the oil pan and a moment later a thick dark liquid began to spill out. He adjusted the basin minutely before pulling out an old red rag from his back pocket that he used to smear the dirt around on his hands before tucking it away. He then shoved the hair off his slightly sweaty forehead, transferring the grime to his face.

Naruto could _feel_ Sasuke's eyes on him and he couldn't help but be a little self-conscious, wondering what the dark-haired boy was thinking. Finally, unable to take it any longer, he glared over at Sasuke.

"What?" he demanded irritably.

The unreadable look on that pale face slowly faded under a smirk. "I was just thinking about how I'm going off to State and you're going to be stuck here the rest of your life."

"And what makes you think I'm going to be stuck here?" Naruto demanded through gritted teeth.

Sasuke lifted a shoulder carelessly. "I'd heard you didn't have the money for school and I know you sure don't have the grades."

"So I take it you've been sneaking looks in the school's computers and scoping out my report cards?" Naruto asked with a lift of a smudged blond brow. "I didn't know you were so interested."

"Tch. As if I'd waste my time on someone like you," he sneered.

Sasuke watched as Naruto's lips thinned in anger. He was both pleased and upset to see the reaction. He really didn't want to constantly insult the other boy but had no other idea how to deal with him. He had no idea how to get what he wanted out of him. Hell, he had no idea _what_ he really wanted from him. He just knew that he _wanted._

Naruto avoided him like the plague if they weren't fighting and with him leaving for school in a week, he felt almost desperate; like he had to get one last fix from the blond before then. And the only way to do that was by provoking him.

Naruto stepped out from under the car and right up to Sasuke, his face livid. "I'm just as good as you, bastard! Don't even try to pretend you're better than me!"

Sasuke felt a sense of almost light headed euphoria as he saw Naruto's grubby hands come out and shove him in the chest.

Sasuke staggered back just a step before he was lunging forward, eagerly, anxiously, wanting nothing more than to touch, feel and tangle their limbs together.

Naruto's back slammed into a stack of used tires which then spilled to the floor, the boys tumbling after. They wrestled over the worn, treadless rubber; black marks appearing on their skin and clothes. Buttons popped off, hand prints appeared on Sasuke's pristine white undershirt and Naruto's zipper was yanked off track as they grappled frantically.

Naruto buried his face against Sasuke's neck, trying to soak up as much of the boy as he could before they were yanked apart by some bystander. Just when things would grow intense between them, just when they would approach that line where scratches and punches became something else, usually someone was there to break it up.

That's when it hit him low in the gut.

They were alone. Together.

Not even thinking of the consequences, he brought a hand up and grabbed Sasuke's jaw; holding the pale face still long enough for him force his mouth down onto Sasuke's.

Sasuke's whole body locked up for a moment in shock until he felt the tentative trace of a wet tongue against his lips. Eyes snapping open in panic; he shoved the blond off and followed through with his fist. A grunt of pain was the only indication that his blow had landed, his own body too numb to process the stinging of his knuckles.

He quickly sat up and stared as Naruto carefully dabbed at his cut lip with the sleeve of his coverall. Blue eyes lifted to blaze into his for a moment that seemed to last forever. Then Naruto warily pushed himself back up in front of Sasuke, grabbed his chin harshly while those sapphire eyes dared him to do something about it and, with a measured slowness, lowered his lips back onto Sasuke's faintly parted pink ones.

Sasuke felt his heart hammering away in his throat as that wet tongue once again brushed his dry lips. Those damned eyes were still glaring a challenge that held him, forced him to maintain his ground. Suddenly not wanting to be outdone, he reached a hand up and grabbed a fistful of thick, blond hair and parted his lips further.

Naruto didn't hesitate to thrust his tongue into Sasuke's mouth and the heat and taste made him groan in desire. The sound sent a shiver through Sasuke and then his tongue was there, too, teasing and sliding sensuously around Naruto's.

Then Naruto, being Naruto and unable to be anything _but_ Naruto with all the subtly and nuance of an oncoming train, reached down and rubbed his hand almost harshly against the heavy erection covered in black denim.

Sasuke grabbed the shoulders of Naruto's work clothes and used it to pull himself up into the borderline painful sensation as he tore his lips away from the blond's.

"_Fuck_," he hissed out in both complaint and approval.

"We're getting there," Naruto mumbled as he nipped and licked the sleek column of throat bared before him.

Sasuke's movements stilled for a moment as that statement sunk into his addled brain. Was he really doing this? Were _they_ really doing this? Well apparently Naruto was because the teeth hadn't stopped trying to devour whatever skin they touched.

It took a minute for Naruto to realize that he was the only one participating and that Sasuke wasn't simply just lying back and enjoying. He ceased his motions when he felt the tension in the other boy's body and merely kept his nose buried in Sasuke's heady scent. _Dammit_, they had been so close; so close to getting what each other wanted so desperately.

When he spoke, he kept his voice a low whisper that heated the skin that he had just been exploiting so deliciously.

"Don't tell me you came all this way just to chicken out now," he said, hoping to jump start Uchiha's touchy sense of pride.

"I'm not afraid of you," came the immediate growled boast.

Naruto rubbed his hand across Sasuke's hard cock again, but the touch was softer, less frenzied. "Do you want this? Last chance before you go off to become a big shot at college."

Sasuke let out a derisive sound. "I'll have more chances for this at school there than here in this dump."

Naruto didn't think being kicked in the chest could have hurt more. His eyes closed as he swallowed hard around the sudden lump in his throat. He wouldn't let Sasuke have the satisfaction of knowing how much influence the bastard had over his emotions.

"Then why are you here?" he demanded huskily, his anger leaking out with his voice.

Sasuke bit his lip. It was instinctive to defend his masculinity and to protect himself, but at the same time he realized that if he wasn't careful, he would lose the opportunity to fulfill the one fantasy that he'd had for years. He shifted the few inches that he needed so that he could see into Naruto's face.

Vivid blue eyes looked down at him in both desire and disappointment. Then it seemed to hit both of them at the same time. That awareness, that total sense of the other, that elusive _something_ that pulled them together time and time again. Understanding seemed to reassert itself and _hunger_ eclipsed any other emotion in that sapphire gaze.

"You know why I'm here," Sasuke whispered breathily.

Naruto couldn't help but wonder what it had cost Sasuke to say that; to actually admit to that force that pushed and pulled them towards each other. He also became aware that he would have to play it a little cooler with his emotions. He had to remember that this was as new (not new) and as frightening (thrilling) to Sasuke as it was to him.

Sasuke lifted an unsteady hand to the collar of Naruto's dirt-darkened beige work uniform and used it to drag Naruto's lips back down to his own. There was a moment's hesitation before mouths parted and their tongues once again began to stroke their desire.

Naruto brought his hand up from Sasuke's waist, but the other boy's disappointment was short lived when a muscular thigh nudged its way between his legs with a certain possessive arrogance; assured of its welcome reception. And even though Sasuke wanted to shove the overbearing idiot off of him, he ended up arching into the hard, unyielding limb as it picked up where the hand had left off.

Meanwhile, Naruto's errant hand gently moved to the back of Sasuke's neck and tilted the dark-haired boy's head, baring his throat. Naruto's lips wrenched themselves reluctantly away from Sasuke's mouth and trailed heated kisses down the side of his jaw.

Sasuke shifted and writhed under the fit bulk of the blond, not wanting to make it obvious that he was trying to ride the idiot's thigh, but damn the friction felt so good against his aching cock. Of course if things didn't progress real soon, they were going to be over before they had properly started.

Deciding that he had been compliant long enough, he reached down and yanked open his belt with sharp, hurried movements. When he had pulled the strap from the buckle however, the back of his hand brushed up against something rigid, causing a strangled gasp to sound in his ear. He hesitated a moment, nerves firing and uncertainty churning in his stomach before he slowly turned his hand and cupped the hardness he found.

The heat of the stuttered breath against his neck brought a soft moan from his own chest as he tried to bare his throat even further. Teeth scraped sensitive skin as Naruto started to rhythmically push himself against Sasuke's palm.

Heat started to coil in Sasuke's gut as he felt his sac tightening. He wanted (didn't want) to stop before they went too far. If this was to be his only chance at having Naruto, he didn't want it to just be some shoddy form of dry humping. However, convincing his body to cease wasn't as easy as it sounded in his head, especially with his libido yammering out, "A few more seconds, only a few more seconds then we'll stop."

Luckily, Naruto's will seemed to be greater than his own.

The blond tore himself away almost as if to do so was painful and the way his chest was heaving for air lent credence to the observation. He tried to hold himself still for a moment, tried to recollect his air as well as his wits, however the erotic pose of Sasuke laid out and looking totally debauched and _wanton_ had him in motion almost immediately.

Tanned fingers fumbled as they pulled and jerked open the button and subsequent zipper to Sasuke's black jeans. Minute traces of dirt and grease smudged onto pale hips as Naruto grabbed both jeans and boxers together to tug and yank them down only to get brought up short above pristine black and white sneakers.

Growling low in his chest, Naruto jerked one shoe off, ignoring the hiss of discomfort from the wearer. It had never occurred to him that Sasuke might actually tie his shoes whenever he put them on instead of just shoving his feet inside of them like the blond did every morning. Tossing the offending sneaker, Naruto grabbed the other foot as the first shoe hit something metallic, causing the resulting loud clang to echo inside of the shop. The second sneaker followed the first over his shoulder and he finished ripping off the black canvas obstacle that stood between him and Sasuke's body.

Naruto froze as he got his first unobstructed view of straining, flushed and hardened flesh surrounded by coarse black curls. His mouth went drier than the salt flats and his body tightened unbearably. For one wild moment he was afraid of humiliating himself by coming in his boxers.

He tore his eyes away from the sight and met dark orbs that reflected his own desperation. A faint red blush graced Sasuke's cheeks as they held each other's gaze, neither able to look away. It was at that point that Naruto realized that there was no possible way to last in this situation; not the first time.

He jerked the zipper apart on his coveralls, knowing that he would have to get one of his female friends to mend it for him later. He knew nothing about needles and Jiraiya knew less. He peeled the top half off and shoved it down past his hips along with his boxers where they were out of the way enough for his purpose. He then grabbed the hem of his orange tank and jerked it off, baring his heated skin to the only slightly cooler air of the garage.

Sasuke took in the glistening tan skin of the broad chest, down to the taut abs and then to… He felt his breath leave him in a rush as Naruto put a hand on each knee and firmly parted them. As the blond moved his body between his thighs and gently brushed the length of his thick, dark cock against Sasuke's balls, Sasuke dimly surmised that he wouldn't ever be able to breathe again.

Sasuke felt the tires shift under him and realized that he had shut his eyes. He snapped them open once more to see Naruto stand and, while holding onto the waist of his coveralls to keep from tripping over them, go over to one of the large upright tool boxes along the wall. The blond dragged out a few drawers while muttering under his breath until he let out a small exclamation of victory. Sasuke frowned as he saw the half used tube of lube in Naruto's hand.

"What's that doing in here?" he questioned half in curiosity and half in suspicion.

Naruto gave him a slightly disturbed frown. "Don't ask. You really don't wanna know."

Abruptly remembering who owned the shop, Sasuke decided that perhaps Naruto was correct.

The scattered pile of tires shifted once more as Naruto resumed his position and then leaned over Sasuke, a hand on either side of his head, one still holding the tube.

Sasuke brought a hand up to caress the strange scars on Naruto's cheek, curious to see what they felt like when Sasuke wasn't slamming his fist into them. Naruto twisted his head slightly and kissed the pale wrist, bringing a self-conscious flush to the other boy's face.

"All the way?" Naruto asked, his voice much deeper and huskier than it had been a few moments ago.

Sasuke looked up into those dark sapphire eyes, taking in their depth and desire before nodding.

Naruto leaned down to where their lips were almost touching, his hot breath washing over the Sasuke's sensitized skin. Pale fingers wove themselves into blond locks and pulled the other man down so that they could ravish each other's mouths once more.

Naruto pulled away with obvious nervousness and pushed himself up so as to free his hands. He flipped the cap open and squeezed out the clear gel onto his fingers, blushing as the air trapped within the container burbled out with embarrassing noises.

Mortified blue eyes darted up to Sasuke's face. There was a brief moment of silence and then both boys were cracking up, tension and anxiety making the situation funnier than perhaps it really was.

Sasuke desperately tried to regain control of his snickers, trying to return to the gravity that the situation called for but the brilliant smile stretching Naruto's lips made the transition difficult. Even while the smile made his chest feel tight, he felt himself returning it with one much more restrained, but still sincere.

Naruto smeared the lube over his stiff cock, baring his teeth over a silent hiss at the iciness of it. Once he was satisfied that he was thoroughly coated, he squirted a bit more on his fingers. After capping the tube and tossing it to the side, he lifted one of Sasuke's legs, baring the other for his lustful perusal.

"Take a picture, moron," Sasuke muttered as his face and neck flushed darkly.

"Camera's in the office," Naruto replied a little breathlessly, "and I'm kinda busy."

Naruto's hand had a fine tremor to it as he slathered the lubricant over Sasuke's twitching hole. He wiped the excess off onto the leg of his coveralls and moved closer to the heat that seemed to beckon him. Grabbing the base of his cock, he guided himself until he was pushing against the clenching resistance.

"Relax," Naruto encouraged as he pressed steadily, but carefully against Sasuke's ass.

Sasuke glared up at him, conveying in no uncertain terms his contempt of the idiotic reassurance. "Let's switch places and I'll tell you that," he growled out even as he slowly forced his muscles to loosen.

Naruto slid himself an inch deep into tight, constricting, silken fire. He bit his lip to restrain the less than manly whine that tried to work its way out of his throat. He willed himself into stillness, knowing that Sasuke needed time but afraid that if he moved he wouldn't be able to stop.

Sasuke drew a quick, pained breath as he was breached. He bit his lip to restrain the less than manly whimper that tried to make itself heard. He forced air in and out through his nose, breathing through the aching discomfort. He was about to tell Naruto forget it, that it hurt too damn much and obviously the idiot didn't know a fucking thing about fucking, when the blond reached a none too clean hand up and wrapped it around his softening cock.

Sasuke found himself melting into the sensation of Naruto stroking him. It felt a hundred times better than when he did it himself, even with the large object currently lodged up his ass.

Naruto gave a soft moan as the stranglehold around his cock relaxed into a firm, sensual grip. As Sasuke began to harden once more within his hand, he began to move by small increments; pushing and pulling, a little more each time.

Sasuke's breathing sped up as the ache faded away and desire once again resurfaced. He reluctantly (enthusiastically) admitted that it felt a hell of a lot better than he would have guessed and perhaps the moron wasn't so bad at it after all.

He wanted more.

Sasuke lifted his legs up to Naruto's toned shoulders, intent on telling the blond to get with it already and move faster. However, when Naruto's next thrust in the new position sent a bolt of pure lightening throughout Sasuke's nervous system, threatening to overload it with white hot sensation, the only thing that came out of his mouth was a humiliating squawk of shock and pleasure.

Naruto froze, fearful that he had somehow hurt Sasuke when he had gone deeper than he had meant. "Sasuke! Are you-"

"Don't stop!" Sasuke gasped out, wiggling his hips to get Naruto to start moving again.

Naruto gave a few more hesitant thrusts, still leery of harming the other when Sasuke snapped.

"Do you have to be such a pussy about everything?" Sasuke growled out in frustration. "And here you were bitching at me about chickening out!"

Naruto's concerned expression turned into a dark scowl. "Fine, you want fucked so bad, I'll give it to you."

Naruto moved both hands down to Sasuke's hips, grabbed a hold tightly and then slammed himself deep inside.

Sasuke let out another strangled cry as his blunt nails scored down Naruto's forearms. Despite his harsh words, Naruto checked to make sure that Sasuke's eyes were indeed glazed over in pleasure and not agony before pulling back and ramming forward once more.

"Like that?" Naruto asked through his panting breaths.

"Faster," Sasuke urged out in a choked whisper.

Following Sasuke's dictates, Naruto sped up, groaning at the sensations pulsing through his body and knowing that it wouldn't take long at this rate. The tires bounced and jostled around them as he slipped an arm under Sasuke and grabbed onto his shoulder from behind, forcing the pale body harder and further onto his rigid cock.

Sasuke tried to ignore the unstoppable litany of noises issuing from his own mouth, mollified only from hearing the same above him. He snaked a hand between their straining bodies to grasp his own swollen length and stroked himself as best he could. The additional stimulation was all that was necessary it seemed as his eyes rolled back into his head and his body started to clench down on the turgid manhood driving into him.

"Yes! _Yes!_" Naruto snarled down at him, the sight and feel of Sasuke's impending orgasm driving his lust into something feral and possessive.

Sasuke's features twisted into an expression almost akin to pain right before he let out a hoarse cry. Naruto felt thick, hot liquid splash against his chest as the pale body beneath him shuddered and convulsed in release. He pinned Sasuke's hips down as the dark-haired boy bucked and twisted under the continued onslaught.

Sasuke's mind was washed away of all thought as pleasure like he had never known existed wracked his body. However, the real storm hit when he felt Naruto swell within him before bursting apart at the seams, flooding Sasuke's insides with his seed. That is when it truly seemed to hit him that Naruto's _essence_ was inside of him. Everything that _was_ Naruto, everything that involved his fucked up, confused feelings for Naruto, every emotion that was evoked as Naruto yelled out his name in ecstasy crashed through him, pulled down his defenses and threatened to drown him.

Sasuke stared wide-eyed at the high ceiling even as his chest desperately dragged in air to his overworked body. Naruto had eased himself down onto him, had embraced him and Sasuke had unthinkingly returned the gesture. Now he couldn't make himself let go. He knew that he was leaving, he knew that this was a one-time deal before he went out into the world and became the man that he wanted to be; but he couldn't make himself remove his arms from around the sweaty, tanned back.

Somewhere inside of himself he found his center of ice, albeit much smaller than it used to be and he threw himself at it with a desperation born of fear. As if from outside of his body, he heard himself say without much inflection, "Enough hugging, moron. Let me up."

However, he still hadn't let go.

He shivered as Naruto nuzzled his shoulder before lifting his head and looking up at the bewildered onyx eyes.

"I need to go," Sasuke muttered.

Naruto merely looked at him expectantly.

Sasuke had opened his mouth to snap something particularly rude and cruel when he realized that he _still_ hadn't moved his arms. In fact, his hands were now gripping skin.

Embarrassment gave him the motivation to finally tear his arms from around the blond idiot as he looked away from those damnable _knowing_ blue eyes. Sasuke felt him pull away and stifled the urge to give a sigh of relief (disappointment).

"I still need to fill you up," the husky voice, thick with satisfaction, pointed out. "I still need to finish the lube job."

Sasuke didn't miss the innuendo but was too uncertain, too emotionally dazed to join in Naruto's attempt at breaking the tension with teasing.

Naruto sighed and leaned over to grab his discarded shirt. "You might want to take off your undershirt," he suggested helpfully.

Sasuke glanced down and saw the gooey stains on his previously white shirt. Even if the cum came out, he doubted that the grease stains from Naruto's hands would. He peeled back his black shirt and then pulled off the one underneath it. He abruptly realized he was totally naked, but the blond was busy wiping his own chest down with his orange tank.

The soiled shirt was then tossed towards him. "You can use that to clean up with if you want," the blond said casually as he pulled up his coveralls over his shoulders.

As Naruto busied himself with putting everything back into order under the car, Sasuke quickly cleaned himself with his own shirt. He located his pants and boxers readily enough, but had to search for his shoes. By that time, Naruto had lowered his car and was pouring new oil into it.

One shoe he found over by the tool boxes, the other he found lying face-down in a puddle of _something_. Scowling, he tossed both shoes as well as two shirts (a white one and an orange one) onto the floor board of the passenger side of his car.

Leaning against the side of his car as Naruto checked the filters, he really didn't realize the picture he made. Bare chested because his button down shirt no longer could boast having buttons, stocking feet dirty from the shop floor and pale skin smudged and smeared with rubber and grease marks.

Naruto dropped the hood and faced him, a smile breaking out over the sight before him. "You know, you're welcome back any time for a lube job," he said with a waggle of blond brows.

Once more dressed and seemingly in control, Sasuke found it within him to respond this time with a derisive snort. "True, you'll still be here when I come back for visits," he acceded arrogantly.

Naruto gave an inelegant shrug. "You never know."

"Tch, yeah right. I want to be there to see that." Sasuke pulled out his wallet but Naruto waved him away.

"Go on, college boy. You're going to need all your cash for your school and partying."

Sasuke wavered but decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth. He would need all the money he could get to pay for books and food.

Naruto unlocked and opened the exit to the bay and turned to see Sasuke standing next to his open car door, staring at him with something almost sad and longing swimming behind his eyes.

Naruto gave him a reassuring smile. "Go on, Sasuke. I'll see you around."

Sasuke blinked and slid into his car, slamming the door a bit harder than necessary before he sped off. There was the sound of rubber burning off on concrete before the Camaro flew outside on the street.

Naruto calmly closed and relocked the bay door, giving a slow stretch after he had done so. His lone footsteps echoed in the empty room as he walked over to the office door. Once inside he grabbed his keys off of the wall hook and glanced down at his Uncle's messy desk.

A smile slowly stretched across his face as he looked at the two new pieces of paper that had been added to the chaos.

The first was his acceptance letter to the state university.

The second was a letter from his lawyer with the details of the trust fund that his father had set up to pay for it.

The bastard would be seeing him _much _sooner than he knew.

------

**The End (or at least until Adi makes me write a sequel)**


End file.
